Lather, Rinse, Repeat As Needed
by fuzzyfishbowl
Summary: Remus teaches Severus how to wash his hair...one-shot. SLASH!


*This is a one-shot about Lupin teaching Severus how to wash his hair...and some other things. Warning: SLASH!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, or the "Lather, Rinse, Repeat" song. But I'll take credit for the dirty little love bathroom. ;)  
  
LATHER, RINSE, REPEAT (AS NEEDED):  
  
Ever since Sirius had died a month before, Severus Snape had been staying at number 12, Grimmauld Place more then he thought he ever would. In between missions that summer, it was his home (in a sense of the word): he ate and slept there. And once in a while, he would shower there.  
  
Like the rest of the house, the bathrooms of the Order of the Phoenix headquarters were dark. Snape hated to admit it, though, but they were pretty clean. Thanks to those little brats, he told himself. At least they're good for something.  
  
He carried a towel into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, striped naked, and jumped in. He closed his eyes and let the warm water fall over him. It had to have been at least a week since his last shower: he was so busy with missions and planning, he didn't time to clean. It wasn't one of his talents, anyway.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw a green bottle and a bar of white soap on the shelf. He took the soap first and spread a lather over his body, rinsing it off in the almost scalding water. After he was finished, he was ready to turn off the water...  
  
But something about the bottle made him stop. He picked it up: the front read SHAMPOO. He'd heard of the stuff before, but he wasn't very familiar with it. He turned it over and read the directions:  
  
WET HAIR, LATHER, AND RINSE THROUGHLY. REPEAT AS NEEDED.  
  
Suddenly, a song came to Severus. It happened sometimes when he was in the shower, or somewhere eles on his own: he would make up little songs in his head. If anyone found out, though, he would have to kill them.  
  
"I'm in the shower, and I'm writing a song: stop me if you've heard it!" Severus belted out his lyrics, sure that nobody would be able to hear him. Besides, only a couple of other people were in the house.  
  
"My skin is soapy, and my hair is wet!" Severus wondered what would rhyme with "heard it", then it hit him: "And "tegren" spelled backwords is "nerget"!"  
  
He glanced at the shampoo bottle again. His song wasn't complete yet. He read the confusing directions again, and came up with his last line: "Lather, rinse, repeat! Lather, rinse, repeat! Lather, rinse, repeat...as needed!"  
  
"You may want to take your own advice."  
  
Severus jumped. The small victory of completing his song was broken when he saw Remus Lupin standing on the other side of the closed shower curtain. Severus winced. "Lupin, you stupid pervert, can't you see that I'm trying to take a shower here?"  
  
"I can see." Lupin stuck his head around the side of the curtain and grinned at him. Severus quickly covered his "little willy" with is hands, but dropped them when he realized that Lupin was also naked. "Care if I join you?"  
  
Severus knew that he had no choice. "Oh, I suppose. I'm nearly done, anyway..."  
  
Lupin climbed in and stood in front of him. Severus snarled. "You're hogging the water."  
  
"That's alright. All you have to do is wash your hair, then you're done, right?"  
  
Severus stopped himself from blushing with embarressment. He tutted. "What're you talking about, Lupin? I've already washed my hair."  
  
"Yeah, right." Remus ran a hand through Severus's wet hair. "Yep, still have to wash it. Go ahead, I'll just lather up, then."  
  
"Um..." Severus stared at the shampoo bottle again as Remus held it out to him. "I, um, don't know how."  
  
Remus stopped short. "Huh?"  
  
"I don't know how to use that stuff."  
  
Remus cracked a grin, like it was all a big joke. "Don't be silly, Severus, it's just like any other shampoo. Lather, rinse, repeat...just like your song."  
  
The mention of his song, that was supposed to be a secret, made Severus even more embarressed. "I don't know what those words mean," he admitted carefully. "That is, I've never-"  
  
"Used shampoo before?" Severus was surprised to hear that Remus's voice was not mocking: on the contrary, it was gentle and soothing. Severus nodded, and Remus smiled. "Well, I'll teach you. Kneel down."  
  
Severus got on his knees, facing away from Remus. He heard the other man open the shampoo bottle, and heard a small squelching sound as he sqeezed some into his hand. Remus hummed a tune that Severus suspected was his song as he slapped his hands together, rubbing them to create a lather.  
  
Then, with careful hands, he placed them on Severus's head and began to rub the cold, thick liquid into Severus's hair. His long fingers massaged the other man's scalp, and Severus closed his eyes. It was over too soon. "Stand up," Remus demanded gentely. Severus did, and Remus instructed him to get his hair wet again. When he was finished, Severus reached a hand and touched his newly-cleaned hair. He turned to Remus.  
  
"I think I like shampooing."  
  
"Good. Maybe you'll do it more often." A gentle little joke, and Severus smiled. Then he tapped the bottle that Remus still held in his hand. "It says "repeat"."  
  
Remus smiled at him now. "Really? Do you "need" it?"  
  
"Oh, God, yes," Severus muttered, then was embarressed. Did he sound too needy? But Remus agreed to wash his hair again, and Severus got on his knees. This time, he didn't both to hold back the moans of pleasure as Remus ran his fingers through his hair, making his scalp tingle. The tingle ran down his spine...  
  
Once again, Severus stood up and rinsed. Remus gave him an approving smile. "There. All clean."  
  
Severus turned to Remus. "How can I ever thank you?"  
  
Remus looked down at Severus's "little willy". "I think you know how," he whispered. Severus looked down, too: at least part of him was ready for what was going to happen.  
  
The bathroom filled with more steam as Remus put his arms around Severus's waist and kissed him. And when Severus left the bathroom an hour later, he felt a little dirtier then he hand when he'd first stepped in.  
  
But at least his hair was clean.  
  
*************  
  
This is a one-shot, so I won't be adding anymore. Hope you all enjoy this, it just came to me in the shower this morning! Hahahaha! Anyway, the "Lather, Rinse, Repeat" song is not my own. If anyone can tell me where I got it, I'll give you...um, I dunno. Anyway, thanks for anyone who reviews this! 


End file.
